


The Better Suggestion

by helsinkibaby



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-20
Updated: 2004-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post <i>Resurrection/i> (and <i>THAT</i> picture), Sam visits Daniel.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Suggestion

When her doorbell rings at nigh on midnight, Sam doesn’t want to answer it, especially since she’s got a pretty good idea who it’s going to be. For once in her life, she doesn’t want to talk to him, but she knows that ignoring him is out of the question.

So she opens the door, is completely unsurprised to find herself looking into Daniel’s blue eyes, which are blinking owlishly at her. “Sam, hi,” he says, but his eyes slide off her and over her shoulder, into the hallway and the house, as if searching for a third person. “I… um… I know it’s late to come over…”

She shakes her head, even though he’s giving her an out. “It’s ok-” she says, but he acts as if he didn’t even hear her.

“And I probably should have called first… I mean… Pete’s not here, is he? I mean, I um… I don’t want to… ah, interrupt you…”

Sam can’t help it; even if she wants to get rid of him, Daniel’s stuttering, stumbling, ill-at-ease demeanour brings out all her protective instincts and she’s stepping aside to both let him in and let him off the hook. “I’m alone Daniel,” she tells him, and his eyes flare wide as his jaw snaps shut.

“Oh. OK then.” A pause in which neither of them move until she inclines her head with a teasing smile. “I guess I should come in then.”

“I guess you should.”

He nods, steps into her hall, and it could be her imagination, but he seems to keep a wide berth from her, as if he’s afraid of what will happen if he comes too close, and she’s not so sure she blames him. He makes his way into her kitchen and she follows him, keeping her eyes on the ground, and knowing that one of them really should bite the bullet.

So she does.

“So, what brings you here Daniel?” she asks once they’re in the kitchen, and he turns to her, crossing his arms.

“I think we need to talk,” he says slowly, enunciating every word, eyes boring lasers into hers, and suddenly she’s the one ill-at-ease.

“About what?” she asks, trying to keep her voice light, able to hear the tremble in it though, and she walks past him to the refrigerator, because beer is good in a situation like this, and it’s his answer that stops her in her tracks.

“Sam, you kissed me.”

She spins around, John Crichton at his snarky best insisting, “I was lips, you were tongue,” the first thought that comes to mind, but knowing that wouldn’t be the best retort, she stays silent, just stares at him. Because after all, he’s right.

She did kiss him.

She doesn’t know why, just knew that it was something that she had to do. She and Agent Barrett had heard the fire alarm, had known where it was coming from, and when they’d arrived there, seen Daniel lying there, unconscious, one man dead in the cage, and Anna gone, they’d known things had gone seriously awry. Agent Barrett had kept his mind more focussed on the task at hand, which was good, because Sam had kneeled down beside Daniel, was trying to ascertain if he was alive or dead, relief bubbling up in her like a wave when she saw his eyes open. She’d been even more relieved when he’d tried to sit up, but when Agent Barrett had run off, he’d slumped back to the ground again, and she’d found herself keeping back a comment about male pride.

It had been made easier when he’d looked up at her with that slightly sheepish expression on his face, when he’d said, “I’m fine,” because suddenly, she wasn’t on Earth with him, she was on P3X-666 and she was looking down at Janet’s body and her friend wasn’t fine and never would be again. She’d had to swallow hard, and she had been suddenly very aware of how close she was to him, how she was supporting his head, her fingers threading through his soft hair, and he was looking up at her with such concern…

So she’d kissed him.

She’d kissed him and he kissed her back, and then shouts and crashes from another room had brought them back to reality. They’d sprang apart and gone about their work, and they’d both tried to pretend that it hadn’t happened.

Until now.

“I know I shouldn’t have…” she begins haltingly, and he tilts his head, frowning.

“Then why…”

“Because…” She bites her tongue because her next words seem so melodramatic, but they’re true, so she says them anyway. “I thought you were dead.”

“Again?”

The sardonic lilt to his voice does nothing to amuse her, the opposite in fact. “That’s not funny,” she says, her voice low, urgent. “I watched you die Daniel; we only just got you back… and after Janet…” Her voice breaks on her friend’s name, and there are tears in her eyes, and, stricken, he walks to her, reaches out one hand to her shoulder. He releases a slight “ooof” of surprise when she slips her arms around his waist, but he recovers quickly enough to wrap his own arms tightly around her, as tightly as she’s holding him.

“It’s ok Sam,” he tells her as she cries. “It’s ok.”

She’s not sure how long it takes before she straightens, wiping her eyes. “Look,” she tells him. “I’m sorry… it was just one of those things… and you’re right, we should just forget all about it…”

His voice stops her. “That’s your suggestion? That we forget all about it?” She’s confused, but then the glint in his eyes reminds her that she’s still in his arms, and she knows what’s he’s going to say next. “Because if so, I suggest we consider mine.”

With that, he kisses her, and she kisses him back, and hours later, she tells him that his was indeed the better suggestion.


End file.
